Due to hectic lifestyles, people seldom find time for carrying-out physical activities to remain fit and healthy. Accordingly, to carry out physical activities, many individuals usually prefer to play indoor and/or outdoor games with their family members and friends. Further, playing the indoor and/or the outdoor games brings families and friends together, and serves as a good source of rejuvenation. More often than not, the individuals prefer to play ball-striking games, such as baseball.
In general, the ball-striking games, (alternatively referred herein as baseball or ball games) that involve physical activities require involvement of a plurality of players. Moreover, most baseball games are required to be played in daylight to take advantage of visibility. However, such requirements may act as hurdles for individuals desiring to play a game at any point of time and/or in absence of other individuals.
Accordingly, many ball games have been developed that entail a single player. Further, numerous systems have been developed for simulating and analyzing various aspects of the ball games, for a variety of purposes, including amusement and training.
However, such systems are associated with ball-striking games that are non-interactive and unable to serve as a means for excitement while playing. Further, the ball games, as provided by the systems, may become monotonous for a player after some time. More specifically, the systems lack features that may actively involve the player for a lively interaction while playing the ball games. Accordingly, the ball games are incapable of providing a great deal of amusement to the player with varied degrees of skill and knowledge relating to the art of a specific ball game, such as baseball. Furthermore, most of such systems are incapable of enabling the player to play the ball games in the dark.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for simulating an interactive ball-striking game that may be played by either a single player or a plurality of players. Further, there is a need for a system for simulating a ball-striking game that may be played in daylight as well as in the dark precluding the need of a light source.